The Last Dance
by MissKittyFantastico1
Summary: This is my shippy take on Buffy and Angel at the prom. And what happened afterwards. *g*


Title: The Last Dance  
  
Author: Kat  
  
Distribution: Go ahead, I guess. Just ask first, please.  
  
Feedback: Hmm, do I want feedback? Are Willow and Tara soul-mates? (And that would be a HELL-YES!, to any numbskulls who are too blind to see it. I don't want feedback from you, if you are one of these people; I have no respect for your judgment, so feedback from you wouldn't give me a happy like it usually does. And therefore, what's the point?)  
  
Summery: This is my take on Buffy and Angel at the prom. And what happened afterwards. *g*  
  
Disclaimer: For some reason, I've been getting inspiration for fic from songs a lot lately; this one was Brian Adams' 'Everything I Do.' The man can really write a song. Thank you, Brian- God of Romantic Lyrics. Also, Joss is an evil sadistic bastard, but he is an ingenious evil sadistic bastard, and he created these characters and this world. All credit for them goes to him, even though he doesn't deserve it.  
  
Dedication: This is a fic I wrote just for my beloved Stephanie, and she has graciously agreed to share it with any other poor, lost B/A shipper who might stumble across it.  
  
Author's Note: If you don't know 'Everything I Do', I encourage you to beg, borrow, or steal (ok, maybe not steal) a recording of it and listen to it. It is a great song, especially if you like totally mushy romantic songs that just make you go "Awwwww!"  
  
Another Author's Note: So, ok, it's not really an author's note, more of a share-the-wonderfulness-of-the-person-I-wrote-this-for note, but it's my story, so I can do this if I want. So there. I wrote this about a month ago, and told her when I gave it to her that she didn't have to share it if she didn't want to. It could just be hers. And so I didn't post it, until tonight, when we were IMing, this is what she said, out of the clear blue sky- "And would you mind posting 'Last Dance'? I'm still getting tons of joy, but now I want to share it. In fact, I'm still taking soooo much joy that the guilt of not sharing is building in me. There are other die-hard shippers that need this fic too." Isn't she generous, folks?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
She stood off to the side, watching the dancers. As he watched, Giles came over to talk to her. Angel was uncomfortably aware that he was doing what Buffy called "the lurking thing," but he couldn't quite bring himself to go to her. He had hurt her so badly; what right did he have to just show up at her prom? He should have just gone away, if he was going. He'd said he was staying until the Mayor's Ascension, but he knew that was just an excuse not to leave. Sure, he was needed, but, he admitted very privately to himself, he would have found an excuse to stay anyway. He just couldn't bear to be away from her. It was bitterly ironic that, for the first 240 years of his life, he had been alone, and now that he had finally found someone he could share his heart with, he had to leave her, for her own good, after less than two years together. His heart broke as he looked at her, so beautiful, and so strong to come here tonight and calmly watch the other couples dancing close, when he knew how wistfully she watched. She wanted so much to be like them. Free to love, free to dance, free from the burden of the fate of the world. That was why he had to leave. She thought she could have that love with him, but she deserved the normal life she craved and he could never give her. Involuntarily, he stepped toward her, out of the shadows, and Giles caught his eye. No going back now. He just hoped he wouldn't make it harder for her, showing up like this. He sighed and started towards her.  
  
  
  
Buffy turned to see what Giles was looking at. Somehow, she wasn't too surprised to see Angel. She'd never expected him to show, but the moment she saw him, she realized she'd known he was there all the time. He looked uncertain as he walked toward her. Buffy tried to sound casual, without stunning success, but not bad considering her pounding heart had suddenly made it very hard for her to breathe. "I never thought you'd come."  
  
  
  
Angel heard her heartbeat quicken and groaned inwardly. See, he had made things worse. The more they saw each other, the harder the inevitable separation would be, for both of them. He should just go, leave town tonight… but he was still needed at the Ascension. And he couldn't go without dancing with her first. He ached to have her in his arms, and that alone was dangerous. He had to walk away, he should, for Buffy, he had to hurt her now to save her worse pain later… But he just couldn't make himself do it. He hastened to forestall any assumptions she might make that him being here changed anything about their relationship. Or lack of one, now. "It's a big night. I didn't want to miss it. It's just tonight. It doesn't mean that I…"  
  
  
  
Buffy interrupted him, eyes full of sadness, but the pain was under control now. "I know. I mean, I understand." She just couldn't believe that Angel could leave her. Not really, not forever. She felt his soul call to her, and she knew he felt the same. Neither of them could bear to be apart for long. She knew Angel had felt the same constant pain she had since that horrible moment in the sewer when he told her he was leaving. She told herself that he was only doing it because he thought it was what was best for her, but a small part of her was glad that he was suffering too. How dare he presume to decide what would be best for her, what would make her happy. But she knew he was trying to do the right thing. She understood that. A new song started, and Angel looked at her plaintively. "Dance with me?"  
  
They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. They slow danced to romantic songs, and Buffy could almost forget what had happened between them. Dancing with him felt so right. She didn't care about all the things he'd said. She was the Slayer; she could never have a normal guy. If she had a normal guy, she'd just get him killed, or drive him away. She didn't want a normal guy. She wanted Angel. She needed Angel. She just wished she could make him understand that. He wanted to leave because he thought it would be better for her. How could she convince her that nothing in the world was better for her than to be in his arms?  
  
  
  
Angel held the love of his incredibly long life and wished the night would go on forever. That he could spend eternity with her in his arms. Tomorrow he would worry about having to leave. Tomorrow they would worry together about how to stop the Ascension. Right now, he could pretend they wouldn't have to. He ignored the nagging inner voice that told him he was just making it harder for himself. This one night was his to enjoy. His and Buffy's.  
  
  
  
All too soon for both of them, the announcer was saying the words they had been dreading all night. "This will be the last dance. I hope you've all had a wonderful time. Stay safe tonight." The music started, and Buffy leaned against Angel, savoring the time she'd spent in his arms. Somehow, she'd find a way to make him understand. She looked into her lover's eyes and let the music take hold. She wasn't just Buffy anymore. She was Angel too. They were together, heart and soul, as they held each other tight.  
  
Look into my eyes - you will see/ What you mean to me/ Search your heart - search your soul/ And when you find me there you'll search no more/ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for/ You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for/ You know it's true/ Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Buffy idly wondered how the prom committee had managed to pick such an appropriate song for the last dance. This should really go into the paper. The school had finally gotten something right. But most of her attention was caught up in the song, and in her beloved's face close to hers. Did he feel the rightness of those lyrics too? 'This is me, Angel. This song was made for this moment, for me and you. This is exactly what I feel right now. Please, Angel. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for. This, what we have, is everything to me. Please understand.' She wasn't speaking, but she knew he understood. Right now, no words were needed. The music wove a spell around them, sealing them into their own special communion.  
  
Look into my heart - you will find/ There's nothin' there to hide/ Take me as I am - take my life/ I would give it all, I would sacrifice/ Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for/ I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more/ You know it's true/ Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Angel felt his resolve waver and break. For the first time since her mother had visited him, he doubted the rightness of his decision. Here, now, in this moment, he was so close to Buffy, he was part of her, his beloved, his soul's other half. Could anything that felt so right be doomed for certain? He knew he had made the right choice, and yet, all he could believe now was that this, not that, was what had to be. And he knew, in that moment, that he couldn't leave her. He considered hating himself for that weakness, but rejected the idea. Nothing could break this moment. He simply couldn't let it end. They would work it out somehow. His eyes sang the music to her, as hers did to him. They were the song. And their souls soared together.  
  
There's no love - like your love/ And no other - could give more love/ There's nowhere - unless you're there/ All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for/ I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more/ I would fight for you - I'd lie for you/ Walk the wire for you – Yeah, I'd die for you  
  
You know it's true/ Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
The song ended, and they came back to themselves. But it was a long time before they parted. Angel spoke first. "I guess it's over."  
  
"I guess it is. Wow. That was…" There weren't words for what had happened, but she knew he'd understand. They stood for a long time like that, no longer touching, but unable to break eye contact, for fear of losing what they had had. "Don't leave me, Angel," she whispered so softly even he could barely hear.  
  
"I won't," he heard himself say. "I can't." He reached out to her now, touched her face gently, reveling in the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes and pressed against his hand, and stepped forward to lean against him. It was the first time they'd touched since their last dance, and this time they didn't melt into each other, but they both knew that the bond wasn't gone. It was a comfortable, physical closeness they had now, as their lips met at last in the most beautiful, tender and loving kiss they had ever shared. If there had been anyone there to see, they would have sworn the couple was actually glowing. But they had been alone on the dance floor for quite a while, the students and chaperones departing for bed or post-prom parties. They stood, together, each simply enjoying the proximity of the other. It was Angel who finally broke the silence. "What do couples traditionally do after the prom?"  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Something romantic. It's the guy's job to decide, you know."  
  
Angel thought for a moment. What could possibly be romantic enough to follow their last dance? And he remembered something he'd felt from Buffy while they were dancing.  
  
*****  
  
Angel smiled fondly at her, his love, his mate, as they walked along the moonlit beach. It was a perfect night. The moon shone brightly on the sand, and a soft breeze played with her hair. She stopped for a moment and stood, barefoot, listening as the waves washed over her feet. Angel pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "Romantic enough?"  
  
She sighed contentedly as she leaned back against him. "Perfect. How did you know?"  
  
He shrugged, tightening his arms around her and inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair. "I felt it. While we were dancing. I'm not sure, it just felt right."  
  
She turned in his arms, facing him. She had to know. "Angel, stay with me." Her eyes made it a plea, as if he hadn't promised he'd stay before they left after the prom. And he realized he hadn't. He couldn't, quite, then. That little nagging voice was still talking to him then, telling him he could never make her happy, that he should leave for her own good. Then he had known he couldn't leave for his own sake. Now, as his beloved's serious eyes captured his, he knew, finally realized that this *was* what she wanted. This was what would make her happy. This, not anything else, this moment, this bond, this love, was what was right.  
  
"Forever. That's the whole point." 


End file.
